


Scotlands Night

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, just cuddling in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: It was their first night in Scotland, and Martin and Jon were exhausted.Spoilers for ep160
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689514
Kudos: 74





	Scotlands Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I listened to 161 because I have a lot of emotions okay.

It was their first night in Scotland, and Martin and Jon were exhausted.

They don’t have much, they had left in too much of an hurry to grab anything other than some spare clothes they’d kept in the Archives, but still they dumped it on the floor and moved to the single bedroom. Of course there was only one bed, Daisy had no use for more than one in her safe house.   
It felt awkward, they loved each other, but they hadn’t actually _admitted_ it. They knew that some things don’t have to be said, but when it comes to sharing a bed with the guy you’ve liked for so long immediately after it became known it was mutual?

Jon looked at the bed then back at Martin, a slight flush on his face, “I could- I could sleep in the armchair downstairs? If you want?”

Martin’s laugh was quiet and laced with tiredness, “I don’t. Don’t want you to sleep downstairs, that is,” he smiled at Jon, “I really don’t want to be alone right now, and I- Y’know-”

“I know.” 

A soft smile shared as they start setting up the bedding, Jon declares he’s not changing due to his tiredness, and Martin agrees. Although he does make Jon promise to have a shower in the morning, or he really will make him sleep on the armchair.

Martin feels a tightness in his chest at Jon’s laugh, a small sound that he missed so much. Then, it was his turn to laugh as Jon turned to him with a serious expression on his face, attempting to look intimidating with his hands on his hips as he glares up at the much taller man, and tells him that he has to at least take off his binder.  
Martin had no qualms with this, surprising even himself, around Jon he just felt _safe._ Jon had batted no eyelash when he’d seen Martin in just his binder and boxers back at the Institute, all that time ago, just wanting him to put trousers on.

It took them some time to settle into bed, as they tried to find the best position to sleep in, sleeping back to back just didn’t feel right, Martin as the big spoon meant he kept getting Jon’s hair in his mouth, and when they switched Jon refused with flushed cheeks after Martin made a joke about him being a backpack rather than a big spoon.   
It was then, as Martin lay there, facing him, one hand on his cheek as he tried to apologize to him without laughing more at the cuteness of Jon’s embarrassed state, that Jon looked him in the eyes and whispered it, “I love you.”

Martin had to spend a moment to process the words, before grinning widely, “I love you too, Jon.”

They spent the night cuddled in each others arms, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> The way Jon said 'I love you' in the episode was so solid, so natural  
> Like he'd been saying it for years  
> And GOD do I have so many emotions about it-


End file.
